Boule de neige
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: UA - Le réveillon de Nouvel An est ce soir mais Sasuke est encore chez Naruto à l'aider pour ses examens ratés. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, son frère l'appelle : la neige l'empêche de rentrer à la maison. Il décide donc de rester chez son ami...


**H** eyo les amis ! o/ Bon eh bien, c'est encore moi. Je participais au marathon d'écriture du forum francophone et je me suis mis un défi : écrire un SasuNaru pour le Nouvel An. Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et sur ces gens donc me tapez pas si c'est nul. Puis aussi c'est à la première personne, donc me tapez pas une seconde fois. D: Je suis une victime, je sais, mais faut pas exagérer !

 **M** ême s'il s'agit d'un UA, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! ;D

 _ **G** ood reading_ et bonne année à tous !

* * *

C'est réveillon ce soir. Plus de sept milliards de personnes s'apprêtent à dire au revoir à 2015 et accueillir 2016. Comme chaque année, de nombreux ménages fêteront cela en famille ou même entre amis, il y aura des festivités, des feux d'artifice, des vœux souhaités mais pour moi, ça ne rime à rien. Cela fait de nombreuses années que Noël, Nouvel An et même mon anniversaire ne veulent plus rien dire. Chez les Uchiwa, on est pas très fête...

En ce moment, je suis avec Naruto, un blond de mon école qui n'arrête pas de me coller. Il est gentil, ce n'est pas là le problème, mais un peu, disons... chiant. Cependant avec une gueule d'ange comme la sienne, il se fait toujours tout pardonner et obtient en général ce qu'il désire. Par exemple, une aide de ma part pour rattraper ses examens un peu ratés. C'est la troisième fois que je viens chez lui durant ces deux semaines de vacances, et je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il a obtenu de si piètres résultats : il veut que je l'aide, mais trouve toujours un prétexte pour ne rien faire. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps néanmoins il arrive toujours à me convaincre de venir.

« Donc Naruto, lui dis-je, penché sur une feuille de brouillon, pour résoudre cette inéquation, tu dois tout remettre...

— Sasuke, tu veux un biscuit ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et répond un « non » catégorique. J'ai déjà mangé un nombre peu sain de biscuits depuis mon arrivée il y a une heure et je commence à avoir mal au ventre. Je continue mon explication avant qu'il ne m'interrompe de nouveau :

« Dis, tu passes le réveillon où, toi ?

— Chez moi. Itachi a préparé un petit quelque chose... »

Il se tait et je le vois d'un coup plus calme. Il doit être jaloux, après tout, Kakashi, son tuteur, est retenu et de toute manière, il arrive toujours en retard. En gros, il sera seul avec son chat et ses deux chiens. Je suis désolé pour lui mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que je lui propose de venir et de toute manière, je ne veux pas ennuyer Itachi, et ce, aussi insistant et gentil soit le blond.

Pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence pesant, je reprends mon dialogue de sourd, sous son regard un peu éteint. S'il veut réussir son année, ce n'est pas avec une telle attitude qu'il y parviendra, et je le lui répète encore une fois pour le motiver.

* * *

Quand enfin nous cessons de travailler sur les mathématiques et qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer pour aider mon frère, Naruto a fait trois exercices et à mon grand étonnement, il neige énormément dehors. Pas juste un peu comme une ou deux heures plus tôt, non, les flocons sont énormes et je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir déjà de nombreux centimètres amassés sur le sol. Puis on ne voit guère plus loin que le bout de son nez à cause de la grisaille, du brouillard. C'est étrange et bien embêtant, ils n'avaient pas dit cela à la météo.

« Bon, Naruto, je vais m'en aller car il fait trop mo... »

Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche d'une voix lasse, déprimé à l'avance de ce qui m'attend. C'est Itachi. Il revient du boulot mais est bloqué sur l'autoroute à cause de la neige et des accidents produits par celle-ci. Nous parlons quelques instants et le verdict tombe : il ne reviendra pas lui non plus à la maison. C'est un peu la merde.

« Foutue neige ! je grogne en raccrochant, énervé.

— Il se passe quoi ? » me demande Naruto qui a suivi l'échange un peu sans trop comprendre.

En quelques phrases, je lui résume et finis par le fait qu'Itachi est bloqué pour plusieurs heures et qu'il a décidé de s'arrêter à la première aire d'autoroute possédant un hôtel qu'il trouverait. Il n'a pas le choix.

Devant mon air quelque peu agacé, c'est avec un naturel qui lui correspond bien qu'il m'invite tout simplement à passer la nuit chez lui. Ben voyons... et c'est avec un peu de réticence que j'accepte bien malgré moi, avec la promesse qu'il travaillerait encore quelques longues dizaines de minutes maintenant. Mieux valait faire quelque chose d'utile.

* * *

La neige s'est peu à peu calmée mais il fait fort sombre dehors et sans doute très froid quand Naruto pose un bol de ramens devant moi. Il doit être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et pourtant, j'ai la nette impression qu'il est bien plus tard. Il s'installe en face de moi et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande sur le pourquoi du comment il a un bol deux fois plus grand que le mien mais je ne cherche pas. Nous mangeons en silence, celui-ci seulement coupé par les bruits sales qu'il produit avec sa bouche, mais je ne dis rien. J'ai l'habitude, nous mangeons toujours ensemble à l'école, enfin, depuis que Neji a mis un terme à notre relation du moins.

L'ambiance à la maison est pas super. Naruto doit pas être habitué à fêter ça avec un jeune de son âge et moi non plus. Ce Kakashi ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours. Finalement, il m'invite à jouer aux jeux vidéo et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, j'accepte une fois de plus.

Minuit approche lentement mais sûrement. Bientôt on quitterait définitivement cette année pourrie (j'ai quand même été largué par Neji et ai perdu mon chat !) pour d'éventuels jours meilleurs. Soudain, Naruto coupe la console et se lève.

« Sasuke, y'a un feu d'artifice pas loin d'ici, tu veux venir voir ?! »

Je soupire longuement. Avec toute cette poudreuse, avancer dans la rue serait quand même compliqué. Certes il ne neige plus et j'ai avec moi mes après-ski mais je ne suis pas fort chaud pour quitter la douceur de cette douillette maison. Cependant il insiste, il use de ses charmes et finalement, non sans lui avoir dit que si je tombais malade, ça serait sa faute, je cède une fois de plus. Ce garçon est pire qu'un sorcier. Il a une sale gueule d'ange qu'il utile toujours à son avantage.

Nous quittons la maison après avoir enfilé quelques pulls en plus (il a quand même eu la gentillesse de m'en donner) et mit nos chaussures. En effet, il a bien neigé et je peux constater qu'elle est fort épaisse. Je met mes gants ainsi que mon bonnet. Pas étonnant qu'Itachi n'a pas pu rentrer en voiture dans ce temps... Après avoir resserré l'écharpe que je porte autour de mon cou, nous nous mettons en marche.

Nous arrivons finalement une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard en haut d'une petite butte où, d'après Naruto, nous verrons mieux. Je ne conteste pas et attends simplement, râlant dans ma barbe, que le spectacle commence. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit à poireauter. Je jette un œil à mon téléphone : cinquante-neuf, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Enfin, les premières fusées éclatent en une pluie multicolore dans le ciel. Naruto avait raison : c'est magnifique d'ici. Je me tais même et oublie le froid pour me concentrer sur ce que je vois. Avec Itachi, on n'a guère le temps d'assister à des trucs pareils et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus vu. A côté, je sens Naruto un peu perturbé, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait, mais je ne m'attarde pas : j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de ses petits états d'esprit : les pétards m'intéressent davantage à l'heure actuelle.

Cependant, tout à une fin et le final commence. Superbe, comme le reste. Je me laisse aller à sourire quand je suis violemment projeté contre un arbre et qu'une ombre dotée de grands yeux bleus me cache la vue. Purée, Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je n'ai pas le temps de protester ou même de le gifler qu'une paire de lèvres ( _ses_ lèvres) se collent contre les miennes et m'imposent tout en me donnant un baiser passionné. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser et même pas l'envie. Je suis trop choqué. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Finalement, il daigne s'éloigner de moi et me sourit de façon narquoise. Je fronce les sourcils, attendant une explication. Il a gâché le final et m'a volé un baiser, il se doit de se justifier. Il finit par hausser les épaules et me tourne le dos.

« C'est quand même un bien meilleur final, non ? »

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils en entendant cette phrase de gamin et ne peut m'empêcher de le pousser tête la première dans la neige. Même si j'ai apprécié le baiser (ce que je ne dirai pas bien sûr), son explication n'est pas bonne. Il n'y en a même pas.

« Mauvaise réponse crétin... »

Il se retourne finalement vers moi, un énorme sourire sur le visage et je n'ai le temps de ne rien dire de plus qu'une boule glacée m'atteint à l'épaule. Je penche lentement la tête sur le côté et fais un sourire mauvais. OK, il a gagné, son explication attendra un peu, j'ai mieux à faire... mais je ne l'oublie pas.

A mon tour, je me baisse pour ramasser de la neige.

* * *

 **E** t voilà, cet OS légèrement merdique est maintenant terminé. Bon, même si j'ai peur que ça soit un peu nul, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (dites oui ! :D) et qu'il est bien en accord avec le thème de la nouvelle année ! Plein de bisous à vous ! Sur vos deux fesses ! #PAN#

 **S** i vous voulez avoir une belle photo compromettante de Neji et Sasuke ou de Naruto et Sasuke, offrez-moi une **review** ! :3

 **B** anzaï !


End file.
